The boy and The Witch
by smores2946
Summary: Her behavior was horribly inappropriate. Her thoughts had been drowned in Shouto, and her reactions to him have been increasingly odd. And it was to her belief that things were starting to reach a tipping point of some sort because for hell's sake she was OOGLING him today. TODOMOMO one-shot rated M for SMUT


**Hello everyone, first todomomo story here. Not much to say really other than that, and I might post some more in the near future, but still unsure lol oh btw, i haven't posted on here in a while so my editing in regards to moving my story from Word to here might not be great, sorry about that but I did try my best**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia Kohei Horikoshi does**

* * *

Plump rosy lips released an exasperated sigh.

Momo Yaoyorozu released the crimson tablecloth in disappointment. Her cat wasn't under this table either. She'd searched her bedroom, the bathroom, the cellar, and even her many cauldrons scattered throughout her home, but nothing.

 _'Where could that mangy cat have gone?'_ She thought bitterly.

Brushing off her skirt she checked the chimney.

Truth be told if this was any regular cat she wouldn't have given a damn, but that was her damn broom! What was a witch without her broom?! And she _needed_ the furball to make her far trips. Especially right now. Her usual stock of nightshade had just run out, and she desperately needed more black pig's blood.

She groaned in annoyance as she slammed her cottage door open. This was the last time she would do something this stupid. Once this one died she'd stick to strictly inanimate objects.

With a knitted brow she waved her hand causing a slight ripple in the gloomy forest before her. Once her illusion spell had been opened a sudden piercing breeze fluttered her silk skirts, and scathed her exposed shoulders. Momo shivered violently. Was it already winter in the human world? She cursed before turning back into her warm home and grabbing a heavy cloak. She slung the hood over her head and gripped the cloth close to her body as she braced the cold and entered the snow covered forest of the human world.

She was going to kill that cat.

* * *

Trudging through feet of snow Momo searched the white landscape for a sign of blonde fur. She released a foggy breath ignoring the white flakes that fell onto her full lashes.

Make your broom into a cat they said…it'll be fun they said!

She berated herself as she took note of the lack of life in the still forest. Not that it was particularly unusual during this time of year, but usually she would at least see a few hunters making her desperately conceal herself lest she be seen. Instead, everything was silent and peaceful.

It slightly unnerved her.

Getting a slight chill she skeptically threw a gaze around the forest. She was a moving target with her pitch black cloak amongst the pure white snow. If anyone wanted they could easily be following her and perhaps hunting her. A few people from a nearby village go missing and suddenly there's a bounty on your head.

Momo rolled her eyes to the trees.

As if those mortals weren't already starving; a few missing people was nothing to get riled up about. She knew how humans worked. They all tried to be Good Samaritan's, but if somehow the death of another works to their advantage they would feign mourning and later celebrate when alone.

She peeked into a fallen over log, but came up empty-handed.

She huffed as she continued her inner tangent. And of course, since witches were easy targets, why not blame it on them? Apparently, witches ate babies and were ugly old hags. The dark-haired beauty pondered this as she caught her reflection in a frozen pond. Pure white skin, full red lips, midnight black hair. She 'hmphed' and turned away from the icy mirror.

Mortal women would kill to look as good as her at 500 years old.

It had been a few hours now of searching and Yaoyorozu could feel her fingers going numb, and she was sure her lower skirts and cloak were thoroughly soaked at this point.

She turned around and began to head back in the direction of her cottage when suddenly, she saw it. It was but a blur out of the corner of her eye but she saw it, she knew that she did. The young witch broke into a full on sprint as she chased after the moving blonde ball of fur.

"Get back here!" She paid no mind to the way her shrill voice echoed throughout the mute forest. If anything it only spurred her on.

She ducked and weaved through trees, and just as she hopped over a small creak she realized she'd made a mistake.

Momo shrieked as she miss stepped onto a sharp hill. Her foot sunk into the deep snow launching her forward. She tumbled down gracelessly and reached the bottom with a resounding crunch. Luckily it was the dead bush at the bottom of the hill that cracked at the force of her body weight and not her bones.

She roared in annoyance as she sat up and desperately shook out the snow from her hood and dress that was beginning to melt and wet her undergarments and inner layers. She danced around shaking the frost out not caring if she looked silly. Still shivering, but sure she got the most of it out, Momo whipped her head around already believing she'd lost the cat. Funnily enough, she was wrong, the forest had helped her catch the small feline.

Her dark eyes looked at the dead bush that had stopped her descent, and she almost cackled at seeing the troublesome cat hanging from one of the dried up branches. The cat meowed desperately at her for help, but she only smirked as she approached.

"That's what you get Bakugo! Escaping and making me run around looking for you like a mad woman! Look at me!" She showed her soaked and dirtied clothing. "You think this is funny?!"

The cat merely meowed in response.

Momo sighed in aggravation as she quickly unhooked him. "You really have no remorse do-" She was cut off as the cat suddenly pranced away. "Hey!"

She was about to run after him, but stopped as she noticed that he hadn't run too far from her and had merely approached a small opening between two boulders. The fluff ball meowed and quietly hissed at whatever was between the two rocks. Yaoyorozu hesitated for a moment, the wetness of her clothes forgotten before she slowly approached the boulders.

The cat continued to hiss even as she crouched down and peered into the dark hole. Squinting slightly she saw something white and red. She blinked a few times before peering down at her little companion who was acting tougher than what he really was. She raised one black brow before grabbing the cat by the scruff of his neck.

"You hush. You've caused enough trouble today."

Pushing her hood off she dropped the small cat into it. He hissed once again before popping up and attempting to peer over her shoulder.

Momo crouched down lower letting her hands sink into the snow as she attempted to get a better look at what was hiding in the rocks. As she neared the hiding spot she suddenly heard it.

A scared whimper.

Her eyes widened slightly as she pulled back. Realization coming over her, she worriedly neared the hole once again, and squinting her eyes she finally saw what she had expected. A little body was pressed into the deepest corner of the small crevice. Small arms wrapped around thin legs as a red and white head of hair buried itself into a pair of knees.

 _'A child.'_

The witch felt her heart leap. What was a child doing out here, alone, in the forest during the dead of winter?! She now desperately wanted to help.

"My dear child," she gently cooed, "What are you doing here?"

There was no response as she watched the little human ball only become tighter. As she continued to stare at the child she couldn't help the overwhelming amount of anger that flooded her body. Humans were honestly despicable. They have one job and that is to care for their children, yet they can't even do that right. Honestly, she didn't mind children. In her brief encounters with the little beings, they've always been lovely and unusually kind. Even though their parents would try to fill their heads with horrible stories of witches, they were usually so docile and gentle.

She felt her heart ache at the child before her.

"My dear," she called once again softly, her voice barely above a whisper, "please… look at me."

As if her voice had carried a spell the little head perked up slightly, and before she knew it a scared gaze met her own. It was dark in the small cave, but she could see the glimmering eyes full of tears peer at her with slight fear. It appeared to be a little boy.

Momo let a warm smile cross her rosebud lips as she carefully extended a pale hand. "Come here little one. Let's get you someplace warm."

The child's eyes stared at her silently before looking at her outstretched hand. She licked her lips in hopes the child would listen. Suddenly feeling a surge of hope, she watched as he began to unravel his limbs. But then, something caught her eyes. Getting a better view of the child's face, even with the darkness, she noticed something was amiss. With horror in her eyes, Yaoyorozu suddenly reached out and grabbed the boys arm yanking him out of his safe space.

The child released a brief cry in surprise and fear when suddenly the small being found himself pressed against a warm and soft chest. The boy let out another noise of surprise at suddenly being pulled back. He met deep black eyes that suddenly filled with glistening tears at the sight of him. Those tears trickled down a porcelain face that reminded him of the beautiful dolls his sister owned. What a beautiful creature…

Momo felt her heart shatter as she looked at the child's face. A fresh third-degree burn glared at her angrily from the boys left side. What she thought was the shine from his eye was actually the discharge from his severely damaged skin. His actual eye had been swollen shut. She swallowed a sob as she brought the child back to her full bosom in a tight hug.

"Oh my child," she gently pet his head and sniffed, "Who hurt you?"

* * *

Shouto Todoroki.

That was his name.

At least, that's what he'd told her. Momo watched in silence as the little boy slept. She leaned against the door jamb with a bowl full of bandages, herbs, and water in her hands. Who would do something so cruel to an innocent little boy? And what was he doing out in the woods? It was only a miracle that he hadn't sustained frostbite or hypothermia while out there. Yaoyorozu felt hurt as her eyes lingered on the child's bandaged eye. Sighing, she silently closed the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen to clean up. Her mind lingered on the boy's unique appearance. A perfectly split head of white and red hair. When she'd first found him she didn't even notice the unique feature, but as she bandaged his eye the striking hair colors could no longer be ignored. It made her wonder in silence just who his parents could've been.

Some hours passed, and now Momo was angrily staring at her crystal ball. She huffed as she brought up her stick of incense, and using one of her lit candles, began to burn it. She let the smoke curl and dance into the air before placing the incense back into its porcelain bowl. Closing her eyes she twirled the smoke to wrap around her hands as she chanted quietly to herself. She waved her hands above and around the glimmering ball before abruptly snapping her eyes open. The moment she did she watched, in deep concentration, as a burst of midnight blue smoke bloomed and consumed the inside of the crystal ball. The young witch felt a bead of sweat slither down her temple as she continued to chant and move her hands in a now pulling motion. The smoke in the spherical crystal swirled and followed after her hand movements before suddenly revealing a few brief, but clear images.

A man consumed by flames, a woman with white hair, bruised pale skin, dolls, and then suddenly a rush of steaming water.

She was prepared for the imagery, but not for the emotions and sensations that came with them. The strength to resist gripping her left eye was nearly impossible as a horrendous pain consumed it. Sadness, loneliness, and overwhelming hate filled her mind making it hard to concentrate. Just as Yaoyorozu was about to close the connection she watched in shock as her crystal ball's smoke became an angry red.

Someone was interfering with her reading.

She desperately began to chant and move her hands, but only wisps of violet intercepted the scarlet cloud in the ball. Suddenly the crystal began to radiate an unusual amount of heat to the point that the black haired girl had to rip her hands away lest they be burnt.

 ** _CRACK_**

She jumped in slight fright at seeing a crack abruptly form through the center of her crystal ball.

Put off by whatever was happening Momo grabbed her indigo velvet cloth and threw it over the ball. She hugged the crystal tightly feeling its warmth burn through. Refusing to let go she loudly repeated spells. The heat that was unbearable immediately began to recede and Momo felt herself relaxing, but before she could completely calm down a piercing cry cut through the eerie atmosphere of the room. Her head snapped up as she realized the scream she was hearing was from Shouto. She stumbled out of her wooden chair and ran out of her séance room desperately running down several halls.

Slamming her bedroom door open she found Shouto writhing violently in the bed sheets as he screamed and cried."No mother! No!"

Momo ran towards him and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulders. "Shouto! Shouto wake up! Wake up!"

The boy only continued to kick and cry.

She then brought Shouto into her arms ignoring the way he struggled. She grunted as she felt him jab her ribs, but then sighed in relief as he stilled. She didn't have to look to know that he had finally woken up from his nightmare. His tears were hot on her chest as his small arms wrapped around and gripped her desperately as he trembled. This only made Momo hold him tighter.

Beginning to rock them back and forth she gently whispered. "It's alright. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you, darling." She didn't even realize that she herself was crying. "Not while I'm here."

* * *

And that's how it was.

Momo didn't let Shouto out of her sight. Even out into the forest she always had to be by his side. She much less ever allowed him to set foot into the human world by himself.

Or at least that's how it was until he was 15.

She knew she couldn't be this overprotective of him for very long, but could she help it? He was still that defenseless little boy in her eyes. She didn't really know how it happened, but somehow, Shouto became her own. He stayed with her more than willingly, and never made any moves or said anything to make her think that he wanted to go back home. Wherever home really was for him. He steadily grew into a dashing young gentleman of 25 who helped her with her spells and participated in cleaning on Sundays, and when he wasn't helping her he was reading, "playing" with Bakugo, learning spells, playing chess with her, or bringing home more cats.

Momo watched as a uniquely green and white kitty jumped into her lap. She giggled as she picked him up and nuzzled the little one's nose.

"Hello, Midoriya." She cuddled the kitten and held him close to her as another one with midnight blue hair pawed at her skirt adamantly while meowing loudly. Smiling warmly she lifted up the kitten into her lap, "Hello Lida, I see you're as energetic as always."

He meowed loudly in response.

"Grah! Stop!"

Momo sighed with a slight smile. It seemed Shouto and Bakugo were "playing" again. This was only confirmed as she watched a red and white head of hair storm into the living room with a, now much fatter, blonde fur ball clinging to his leg with razor-sharp nails.

"Momo," He hissed in slight pain, "pry him off of me. Now." Shouto was trying to say this as politely as possible through gritted teeth, but his anger was getting the best of him.

Momo continued to pet Lida and cuddle Midoriya as she simply said. "Bakugou, I'll make firewood out of you if you do not quit."

Immediately sensing the seriousness in her threat the cat unhooked himself from his human scratch post. The boy sighed in relief before plopping himself into the lounge chair across from Momo next to the fire.

"Hmm..." She quietly mused, "I really thought you two would get along at some point, but I guess not."

Shouto scoffed, "He's hated me since he laid eyes on me." Uniquely heterochromatic eyes met the red glare of the before mentioned cat. "And the feelings mutual."

The witch only chuckled in response. She watched as Shouto began to eye the dying flames of the fireplace before he flicked a finger towards it, and a small fireball brought it back to life. Midoriya and Lida suddenly hopped from her grip and joined Bakugou who was lying near the warm flames. Folding her hands in her lap Yaoyorozu watched the young man before her, and slowly got lost in her thoughts.

He had an unbelievable talent for magic. Especially those of nature, and more specifically fire and ice. Why? She had no idea. It's not that mortals couldn't learn magic but to this extent? It was peculiar. Usually, humans that learned magic were considered evil and accomplices of witches and warlocks. They were only considered "accomplices" because they usually couldn't master the more difficult and powerful spells. Had his parents been "accomplices"?

She'd never exactly pried as she didn't want to reopen any wounds from his past, but something just told her that when it came to his abilities with fire and ice there was more to it than what met the eye. So, for all these years, she'd waited patiently for him to speak up on the subject. To be very honest these past few years had felt like nothing. Once you've lived to be over 500 you learn to develop a massive amount of patience and tolerance.

A bit of sadness suddenly poked at her. Of course, that's how she felt as basically an immortal being that didn't belong to the world of humans, meanwhile Shouto… well, he was a different story. He was very much human and mortal, she was sure of it, and she knew that at some point he would no longer be by her side. One day he would find a beautiful young lady, and he would start a family of his own. Then they would grow old together and die, while she will continue to live. She couldn't help the lonesome sigh that escaped her.

"Momo?"

Dark eyes suddenly focused and were met with a blue and gray gaze. "Sh-Shouto?"

"What's wrong?" He was a hairs breath away from her as a warm hand felt her forehead. "Do you have a fever? You don't look well." His hand shifted to feel her cheek.

She couldn't resist the sudden flush.

"I think you're sick. Hold on, let me get you a blanket." And with that, he walked out of the living room in search of one.

Momo gasped as she placed a pale hand to her full bosom feeling her racing pulse. Oh, devil's why was she reacting like this? She began to pat her cheeks with her cool hands to help settle her flush. As of recently, she'd been getting nervous around him for some odd reason. It's not that she wasn't use to his close proximity or ways of showing affection. He was the definition of a mama's boy growing up, so to speak. Whenever she had guests he hid behind, or sometimes even under, her many skirts in shyness. She thought maybe it was just a phase, and once he grew familiar with her friends he wouldn't be so clingy, but that wasn't the case. Not even sweet Ochako could get him to loosen up for her.

Around the house, he was usually the same. By her side, and ready to do anything she asked without hesitation. Of course, this made her desire to watch over him easier, but she really thought he'd grow out of it.

She watched him enter the living room with not one, but two knitted blankets. She watched as he began to swaddle her.

Even as a handsome young man he still kept an eye on her, and was still precautious of her guests. He was still willing to help around the house and made no signs of wanting to leave or being annoyed by this lifestyle.

Yaoyorozu stared at him thoughtfully, and carelessly let her eyes wander. She traced the lines of his muscles that rippled and pushed against the restricting fabric of his collared shirt. He left the first few buttons undone allowing a scandalous bit of skin to peek through. Her shining eyes drank in the sight of his golden flesh before sliding down further to admire his figure. Broad shoulders, lithe waist, slim hips, muscular legs. The way his slacks were perfectly tailored to his quads was witchcraft in itself. The young woman was beginning to feel warm.

Black was a great color on him, truly.

"Momo."

Her eyes darted, almost frighteningly fast, to a mismatched gaze.

"You're sweating."

Momo tossed and turned in her massive bed before finally sighing and throwing off her sheets. She hissed a few curses as she grabbed her knitted shawl from her desk chair, and threw it over her shoulders. Holding it tightly to her body she put on her slippers, and with a lit candle in hand, she slipped out of her room.

Black hair glimmered orange in the warm light of the candles of her séance room. Sleep had been evading her all night, and it was really starting to piss her off. Hoping that some reading would tire her out Momo began to burn her incense. As she went through the steps she only knew too well she let herself think about what had occurred earlier that day.

Her behavior was horribly inappropriate. Her thoughts had been drowned in Shouto, and her reactions to him have been increasingly odd. And it was to her belief that things were starting to reach a tipping point of some sort, because for hell's sake she was OOGLING him today.

Yaoyorozu purposefully bit her tongue as punishment. What the hell was wrong with her?! Looking at him like he was a piece of meat, like she didn't basically raise him?! Just thinking about it made her skin crawl. For the love of everything unholy she was basically his mother.

Momo suddenly tensed before shivering violently and swallowing a mouthful of blood. Oh no. No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. Now that was wrong. SO WRONG.

' _Get it together Momo!'_ She chastised herself as she ripped the velvet cloth off of her crystal ball before suddenly gasping in horror.

Immediately she slapped the cloth back on the ball along with her entire body, she bit back a scream as she felt the crystal sizzling through the velvet. Gritting her teeth, Yaoyorozu tried to block out the pain as she chanted loudly in order to suppress the unwanted presence. She cursed at her stupidity for grabbing the wrong crystal.

After what felt like an eternity the heat receded, and was followed by a frigid gust of wind that blew out the candles in the séance room. Releasing ragged breaths the black haired girl released the crystal ball shakily. Attempting to ignore her stinging hands Momo angrily grabbed the crystal ball, and with a grunt she chucked it to the stone floor. In the silence of the night the shattering crystal was deafening. It didn't surprise her to hear, not even a few seconds later, banging and hurried footsteps before her séance door was thrown open.

Her legs trembled as her eyes stayed locked on the shattered ball.

"Momo! What happened?! Momo?!"

Shouto usually didn't sound like this, but he must have been seriously worried this time. Who knows just how chaotic this scene looked to his eyes right now. She gripped the table as her balance began to leave her, she felt so weak all of a sudden.

"Momo!"

His hand suddenly touched her shoulder, and as if breaking a spell Yaoyorozu felt her knees give as she collapsed into Shouto's arms, the shattered ball forgotten.

"Momo!"

Pale skin glistened with a light sweat before being wiped away with a damp washcloth.

Shouto Todoroki sat by Momo's side with a furrowed brow as he cared for her. He looked ragged as he hadn't slept a wink since the events from last night had transpired.

He busted into her séance room to find her back facing him as she stood before her shattered crystal ball. Next thing he knew she had collapsed, and for some reason or other she had borderline third-degree burns on her hands.

Shouto ran a frustrated hand through his red and white hair. What the hell was she doing? His eyes slowly slid to the ebony haired vision before him. That's what she was even in this state, a vision. Her thick dark lashes kissed her cheeks as her onyx eyes were sealed by her lids. Their impossibly dark depths whose shine and glimmer rivaled that of the purest night sky were kept from him filling him with an inexplicable desire to see them and be forever lost in them. Her alabaster skin was flawless, and to this day reminded him of only the finest porcelain… like a doll. Her kissable rosebud lips hid away her amorous smile that made his heart quicken and triggered a painful tightness in his chest that had made him worry for his health when he was younger but was now nothing more than just an annoying reminder of his feelings.

As his gaze continued down he almost felt ashamed as he was met with her full bosom which swelled with each breath she took. The exposed milky skin making his raging desires peak and fall with each rise of her chest.

He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head fully away.

That same chest had been the one he'd gladly cuddled into when he was a mere boy. It symbolized innocent comfort for the longest time. Whenever he felt ill, was hurt, or experienced even the mildest discomfort he was cuddled into that soft bosom as he was enveloped into her arms on her lap, usually on his bed or by the fire in her favorite chair. She'd play with his hair and hum him sweet tunes until he was calm or fast asleep. Her warmth and the sound of her heart beat were a reminder of her love and care. The only love and care he'd ever trust so deeply in.

Innocent though. All innocent, nothing more.

Shouto sighed in frustration as he attempted to reign in his feelings. She was nothing more than a mother figure in his life, and he was nothing more than the equivalent of a son to her. Nothing more and nothing less. They couldn't be anything more. He couldn't be anything more to her. Surely it was only him who had begun to feel things that would only lead to problems. He knew growing would do him no favors. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking?

Shouto grunted as he tugged his pant legs down a tad.

How annoying.

His ears suddenly perked at hearing a small groan. He turned back to the witch ready to aid her if need be, but he was only able to swallow nervously as he watched her chest suddenly swell with a deep breath. Her full breasts pushed against the thin fabric of her nightgown that only partially covered her chest giving an unbelievably erotic image. The red and white haired boy urged his body to calm down as her eyes simultaneously began to flutter open.

Blearily, Momo began to come back to reality.

Yaoyorozu felt like the whole world was on top of her. She felt heavy and sore as her eyes adjusted to her dimly lit bedroom. She difficultly opened her eyes and was only slightly startled to see a blurry mess of red and white.

"Sh-Shouto?" She hesitantly called in slight fear, unbeknownst to her as to exactly why.

She blindly reached for him with slight anxiety, but immediately felt relief as she found his warm calloused hand gently grab her thin fingers. She gripped his hand and felt more relaxed as his other hand encased her knuckles. For a moment she smiled, but then suddenly hissed in slight pain. Her vision began to clear and she found Shouto starring at her palm which was wrapped with gauze. Did something happen to her? It was then she took note that her other palm was also wrapped in gauze. She tried to remember what had happened before this moment. Why was she all bandaged up? What happened to her? Momo stiffly reached up and held her forehead with her free hand.

"Shouto…" She quietly spoke, "What happened…?"

"You don't remember?" His hushed deep voice sent a shiver down her spine, but she reminded herself to stay focused.

"I-I don't." She put her hand on her chest and slowly turned to look at him. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to the séance room, and I attempted to read but then…then…"

Momo suddenly felt her heart begin to race as the memories began to flood back to her in traumatic flashes. Her eyes searched Shouto's as he began to take a look of concern.

He watched as her pale face turned ghastly, the equivalent of a corpse. She abruptly sat up, frighteningly so.

Momo gripped at his face with both her hands, only flinching slightly at her wounds as she desperately began to ask him, "Shouto, has anyone come here?! Has anyone disrupted the barrier?! Have you felt any disturbance or unwanted presence?! Anything?! Shouto, I need you to be honest!"

His heterochromatic eyes stared at her in shock. Never, in all his time living here, had he ever seen the witch before him in such a frazzled state. He mutely shook his head 'no'. The relieved sigh that left her was simultaneous with her hot tears.

She brought him to her bosom and cried quietly. "Shouto, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I was careless."

He once again felt like a small child in her arms. His raging desires did not disturb him as he, felt embarrassed at his placement, but also confused and worried. He was unsure as to why Momo was apologizing, but instead of questioning her he merely let her hold him. He'd wait until she calmed down to ask his questions.

Pale fingers lightly trace the rim of a steaming cup of tea.

Blue and grey eyes watch the movement patiently. The scent of lavender fills the cozy room, overwhelming the usual feminine scent that Shouto was so accustomed to.

"Do you remember?" Blue and grey met piercing black, "Do you remember the day that I found you?"

He nodded in affirmation, "Vividly."

Momo sighed quietly before carefully placing her tea on her nightstand. She turned fully to face him. Her legs slipped out of her covers and her toes curled at the loss of warmth. Shouto aided her as she stiffly sat upright.

"Shouto…" She began nervously, "Shortly after I found you, and brought you home, I was horribly curious about your injury." She didn't meet his eyes as she gripped and ungripped the cotton material of her nightgown. "You have to understand the… anger I held for the one who had hurt you, but I didn't want to ask you. You were only a child. I didn't want you to relive your trauma so suddenly." She swallowed nervously, "That night, while you slept, I attempted to find out what had happened based off of the information you had given me. My reading had proceeded as normal, but it was unusually difficult; I was only able to catch and feel glimpses of what I assumed were parts of your past that had become imprinted in your mind. But then…"

One hand reached up and gripped her forehead as she recalled the night. She purposefully began to push her palm into her forehead. She felt the damaged flesh burn and sting under the pressure. She was attempting to keep herself grounded.

"Something, which was not of my own volition, came through. A presence attempted to take over my reading, and was trying to… find me through the connection I had created. More specifically, it was probably trying to find you, Shouto." Her hand dropped and her scared eyes met Shouto's wide ones.

Momo shakily gripped his hands as she continued to recount the breaking of the crystal, the burning heat that it emitted, the way she was only able to somewhat suppress it, and then her carelessness last night. She was a wreck as she expressed her stupidity in confusing her two crystal balls and using the one she should have rid herself of shortly after the incident. It seemed that the unknown presence had merely been waiting. Horribly patient was the thing as it waited for her to slip up like she did last night. The burns made sense now as did the shattered crystal that Shouto had stumbled upon.

He continued to stare at her as she now huffed in concern and stress. "Shouto, I'm worried. I'm so worried. Whatever that thing is… i-it might come for you."

The boy continued to stare at her in stunned silence. He slowly absorbed her words and swallowed dryly.

To be completely honest, if it had been anyone else telling him that they had been prying inside his memories he would've been furious, but it being Momo he had no place for anger. He understood her, and he knew that her intentions were only good. He could see that she was wracked with guilt, but he didn't want her to feel that way. He didn't want her to think that she'd done anything wrong because in his eyes she hadn't. Suddenly he felt an urge, an urge he couldn't ignore any longer, he needed to come clean.

By now, Momo was nervously sipping her lavender tea, and was a complete and utter fidgeting mess. In her mind, he was an innocent little boy whom she found in the forest in a pitiful state. She probably assumed that he'd come from an abusive home with normal parents, and normal siblings. In reality, he was anything but normal.

He sighed quietly before straightening his back. "Momo," she looked at him, "I want to tell you fully about my past."

Her sipping stopped, and she was frozen. Her eyes were wide as her mouth opened and closed silently, unsure as what to say.

"Y-Your pa-past?"

Shouto only gave her a reassuring smile before beginning his long tale.

 **-tink- crack – tink-**

Shouto sighed as he stooped down and picked up the still intact saucer and, now broken, teacup from the Persian rug.

"En-Endeavour? _The_ Endeavour?"

He sighed quietly, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Bu-but that means you're… an-and your mother… So you… b-but you were only a child-"

"Perhaps…" He began hesitantly, "This is somewhat unknown amongst most witches and warlocks but as immortals… it is possible for us to control our outwards appearance…"

The witch before him stared in stunned silence.

"As I'm sure you can assume, my mother was very happy with my younger self. To please her I stayed that way, happily so until… the incident."

She didn't need further elaboration, "So, why did you stop?"

Shouto's eyes which had previously been glued to the broken pieces of china in his hands suddenly looked up and met her gaze straight on. "I wanted to grow up for you, Momo."

Her heart leaped.

"Of course that's easier said than done. Once I choose to let go of a certain form I must continue to grow normally to reach the new form that I desire. After some time I've finally reached it. It took patience, but nothing that an immortal being like myself couldn't handle." He gave her a slight smirk in a small attempt to ease the growing tension in the room.

Even though she didn't want it to, it did work. She couldn't help the small smile and slight flush that tinged her cheeks. Pieces were starting to fall into place, and suddenly she felt like the real Shouto was looking at her. Her heart beat happily, and all of her worries suddenly melted away. The boy she thought was a mere child was suddenly much more than that. He'd been a full grown man for perhaps longer than even her own existence. The very thought boggled her mind. It abruptly caused previous feelings to arise, and the before calm beating of her heart began to pick up.

Why did her mind have to go there dammit?

Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Sh-Shouto?"

"Hm?"

Momo couldn't meet his gaze as she nervously wrung her hands together. The gauze that was once there was now gone seeing as her hands had finally healed during his story, being immortal did have its perks.

"Um…" well now she felt like a silly school girl acting so nervous. She decisively cleared her throat. "Why… why did you want to grow up for me?" Finally, those dark doe eyes peered up at him innocently.

Oh hell, why did she have to look at him like that? Shouto swallowed a curse as he bravely shifted forward in his seat.

Momo resisted the urge to jump back and let him near her. She hoped that the sudden warmth in her face wasn't noticeable, or was at least lost in the dim light of the bedroom.

"Why do you think?"

His hushed question sent a shiver down her spine. The deep baritone of his voice shook her to her very core making her thighs squeeze together in slight trepidation.

"U-um…"

Yaoyorozu's mind was scrambled, and at suddenly hearing the mattress creak she jumped. Shouto had propped one hand against the mattress next to her hip as he began to lean over her. His gaze was dark and swirling with something mysterious and foreign. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. His warm fingers suddenly reached up and brushed back her long bang behind her ear. The gentle gesture made her flinch. Her skittishness made a satisfied smirk pull at the red and white haired boy's lips.

"Shou-" Momo was cut off as he suddenly lurched forward.

Her eyes widened at feeling his warm lips skirt over her plump ones. It felt as though she'd just endured an electric shock. They were unbelievably close, his chest only a hairs breath away from hers. His body warmth made her tremble before she finally fell back against the mattress in sudden weakness. Quickly, she attempted to prop herself back up on her elbow, but Shouto was quick on pinning her in place with his body. Momo's face rivaled the color of his scarlet hair. Instinctively, Momo placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to keep some distance, and in hopes that her poor little heart wouldn't pop from this sudden mental and emotional attack. It was pathetic to think that she was this old, and yet she had little to no experience with men. She had no idea what to do in this kind of situation, she was at a loss.

Shouto suddenly grabbed her hand and shifted it over his heart tightly. Her fingers felt the rapid beating of his heart. Her eyes met his in slight surprise, but really. Should she be shocked? He could always see right through her.

Shouto leaned down, his bangs brushing over Momo's forehead. "I want you to see me as a man, and not a boy."

Her breath caught in her throat as her grip tightened on the material of his button up. Oh God, she really wasn't the only one.

"Shouto…"

His whispered name sent an internal fire in him as he felt his self-restraint beginning to snap. Those large glimmering eyes pleaded to him silently to do what they both wanted. His tight grip was suddenly in her hair as he crashed their lips together. A startled whimper escaped Yaoyorozu's throat which he quickly swallowed. Their lips tingled as the lip lock quickly became wet with their saliva. Tongues writhed in one another's mouths as Momo boldly swung her leg up onto Shouto's hip.

He suddenly pulled away, and meeting her watery eyes for only a brief moment he attached his lips desperately to her neck. He hummed in response to her throat vibrating with a keening moan. Her hands buried themselves into his soft hair and Shouto groaned as he felt her nails scratch at his scalp. He returned the favor by grabbing her exposed thigh and holding it in a bruising grip. The soft feel of the forbidden flesh made his slacks feel horribly tight. Momo whimpered as he growled with the skin of her throat still in his mouth. He released the skin and admired the blooming purple and red spot on her snow white skin. The sight made his sanity fly out the window as he then dutifully left several other marks making Yaoyorozu squirm.

Her nails raked through his hair messing it with reckless abandon. Her nightgown continued to hike up as her low neckline continued to slip. She bit her lip and jerked as she felt his hot hand skidding further up her thigh. He began to thumb her underwear.

"Grah!"

At the sudden cry of pain Momo's world screeched to a halt and she was startled to see Shouto's eyes clenched shut with a scowl on his lips as he blindly reached behind him.

"Bakugo! Off!"

She heard the feline hiss ferociously in response.

She slapped a hand to her mouth to hold back giggles. The heterochromatic boy was cursing loudly as he finally got a hold of the furball, but, as always, he refused to let go.

"I will light you on fire if you don't quit!"

Oh, nobody got Shouto as worked up as Bakugo did, that's for sure. Good thing the cat wasn't human, he'd have quite the mouth on him.

Yaoyorozou finally allowed herself to laugh before grabbing Shouto, reaching behind him, and grabbing Bakugou by the scruff of his neck and successfully pulling him off. She giggled as she leaned back on the plush mattress, forgetting about her compromising position with Shouto, and let the cat lay on her chest.

"You silly cat. You never know when to quit, do you?"

Bakugou meowed aggressively loudly in response. She giggled as she pet his wild mane.

Shouto growled as he was ready to rip the feline devil from his woman when suddenly Midoriya joined the fray. The Todoroki boy could only sigh irritably now as he watched the kitten cuddle into the crook of Momo's neck while Lida joined the party. He had a soft spot for the little guys, and he'd hate to bother them.

 _'Damn it all.'_

"Shouto."

Blue and grey eyes met a cherry red smile.

"Come here."

He watched in silent satisfaction as she grabbed Bakugou and moved him more to her shoulder even as he pawed in protest. Meanwhile, her other hand was invitingly stretched out towards him to lay on her chest. He didn't hesitate as he accepted the invite. He sighed as he cuddled into her warmth and felt those familiar fingers comb through his hair. As they fell silent, with only their breathing filling the quietness, Shouto couldn't help but acknowledge the different atmosphere.

Before, whenever she held him like this, it felt motherly. Affectionate, yes, but innocent and nothing more. But this felt different. Her heart pitter-pattered softly in his ear, and not only was it still a soothing lullaby to him, but it also made the moment much more intimate. He didn't feel like a child clinging to his mother's breast anymore, but more now like a man lying with his woman. This felt like something lovers would do. They were suddenly equals, and she felt small and fragile in his arms as he listened to her breathe. Who knew something so simple, could feel so, erotic.

* * *

Pale hands delicately chopped vegetables. The kitchen was warm and smelled of stew.

Momo's sweet voice carried out of the room as she hummed while preparing dinner. Some months had passed since the event, and things had continued as normal. No one ever came looking for Shouto, and there were no signs of an unwanted presence attempting to infiltrate their home. Yaoyorozu smiled as she pushed the vegetables into the pot with her cutting knife. She reached for a raw chicken and her butcher knife and began to chop the poultry. Of course, things had changed somewhat, but she'd like to think for the better.

"Eep!"

Momo jumped at suddenly feeling warm hands on her waist, and then a pair of lips on her cheek. She quickly relaxed when that familiar smoky scent hit her nose and she leaned back into his embrace.

"What are you making?"

"Stew. Did you want something else?"

"Stews perfect."

She smiled as she felt Shoutos chin rest on her shoulder. His arms now completely enveloped her waist as she continued to chop. He only briefly released her as she put the meat into the pot. Quickly washing her hands she felt his grip on her once again. Momo couldn't help giggling as Shouto cuddled into her. She thought he was clingy before.

"Did you need something?"

He was quiet for a brief moment before responding, " _You_."

His thick voice made Yaoyorozu blush as his hands began to wander. She never thought that Shouto as a lover would be so… handsy. She wouldn't exactly say that he was romantic as he had no tact in that field, but when it came to the physical he was very forward. It seemed that once she accepted his feelings she had, unintentionally, opened Pandora's Box in regards to his prowls.

Oh, the very thought threw her mind into a whirlwind.

She guessed that it explained how she now found herself pressed very tightly against the counter, his leg in between hers, his arms blocking her from both sides, and his face buried intimately in the crook of her neck. Her breaths were coming out heavier as he languidly licked the delicate skin of her throat. Even though he was this aggressive, he never forced her. Frankly, for all his advances, they haven't even slept in the same bed. Momo felt her face grow hotter as she gripped his back.

He was now nibbling her pulse.

It's not that she didn't want to go further, but they were always interrupted or sometimes she just got too embarrassed to proceed.

She suddenly choked at feeling the attention of his mouth shifting to her earlobe. He gnawed on the soft flesh mercilessly. Momo whimpered as she listened to the indecent sounds of his mouth right next to her ear. Without thinking she thrust her hips against his thigh. She trembled as she desperately gripped him. Her multiple skirts only added to the friction of her sex against his leg, but it likewise frustrated her, she wanted to _feel_ him.

Oh geez, when did she become this perverted?

Abruptly, Shouto's hand reached up and gripped her jaw angling her for a deep kiss. The young witch moaned softly as she felt his chest press against hers. She barely noticed his other hand beginning to fiddle with the corset-like strings of the bodice of her dress.

"Sh-Shouto…"

He hummed in acknowledgment.

"W- We're in the ki-kitchen um…"

"It's fine." His whispered response came out in a hot breath against her wet neck making her break out in goosebumps.

Yaoyorozu felt as if she was about to collapse.

Abruptly, as if they had just been walked in on, Momo suddenly shoved Shouto away, and with a nervous high pitched voice, she ran out of the kitchen yelling, "I just remembered! We're out of mushrooms! I'll go get some!"

Shouto Todoroki stood there frozen, merely staring at the now empty space in front of him. He listened as the cottage door creaked open, and then slammed shut. As he registered what had just occurred his only response was a heavy sigh and a painful glance to his very tight trousers.

What horrible luck he had.

* * *

Pale fingers nervously picked and pulled at the lush grass. Momo dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she fidgeted ignoring the empty basket next to her. She pulled her thin black cloak tighter around her form as her mind buzzed with nerves. What was she doing running away from him? Was she that scared of him? Her cheeks still burned with a painful blush as she tried to calm herself down.

Yaoyorozu sighed as she dropped her forehead to her knees.

She wanted to take things further with him, she really did! But whenever things got heated she just couldn't bare being in front of him. She was such a child! Momo felt like screaming at herself. She shifted her legs and shivered at the wet feeling she had. She felt a new blush form before she abruptly stood from the grass and swiped her empty basket back into her hands. It was time she grew up and faced all of this like an adult.

She rolled her shoulders back and puffed her chest feeling a new surge of confidence. She even went so far as to slap her cheeks before beginning a funny march forward. Unfortunately, this only lasted a few seconds before she stopped and deflated once again. Confronting him about these things was easier said than done…

Silently trying to understand herself the ebony haired girl let her eyes wander to the falling leaves. It was nearing that time of year again when she found Shouto. Nostalgia hit her as she thought of his boyish days where all she wanted to do was pinch his cheeks and stuff his mouth with food until he was round. A fond smile touched her pink lips as an image of those large innocent eyes slowly turned into a sharper, more masculine pair. To think a man hid behind that gaze affected her in more ways than she could describe.

Suddenly, Momo shivered, a strange feeling washed over her. She whipped her head to look behind her and swallowed at finding nothing. The witch's heart began to race as her breaths became shallow. Her body was reacting negatively to a presence that she was definitely feeling, but was unable to see. Uncomfortable and tense she turned forward once again and began to walk at a fast pace towards home. She didn't like how familiar this disturbance was. The forest around her started to feel suffocating and small, and as she began to run shadows around her appeared to be moving. It was almost as if they were touching her.

Yaoyorozu felt her blood run cold as she abruptly turned around and shot her hand forwards. "Clipeus!"

A spider web of purple lightning bolts shot from her hand as they struck the empty space behind her. Her defensive attack singed the grass and trees. She breathed heavily as sweat trickled down her face. Not entirely sure what was occurring, but unwilling to find out, Momo turned around and attempted to run, but was abruptly stopped.

She gasped in shock at a stinging sensation coming from her right ankle. She lifted her skirt and was paralyzed in fear at the sight of ice encasing her foot and keeping her trapped in place. She attempted to pull her foot out as her mind raced, but she suddenly cried out as another burning sensation came from her other ankle. Without looking she could already guess that her other foot had been frozen in place. The bones of her feet burned from the ice and the cold began to crawl up and hurt her calves.

She continued to struggle and was bitterly rewarded with having the ice crawl up her legs. Momo screamed as the ice pierced her muscles making them cramp and spasm from the frigid temperature.

Anger filled her mind as she began to lash out to the empty forest. "Who's doing this?! Show yourself!"

Her only response was a cold gust that stung her face forcing her to close her eyes.

Red and white hair fluttered in the cool autumn air as azure and smoky eyes scanned the forest. Shouto sighed as he continued his search for Momo. He'd decided to give her a brief moment of respite and not go after her immediately, but after an hour he decided to drag her back home even if she was kicking and screaming. Besides, he also needed to give himself a minute to recover after she left him so… Shaking his head he focused back on the current situation. He hadn't caught sight of her yet, and it was starting to concern him. She wasn't the type to wander too deep into the forest for fear of running into mortals or worse their village. At the thought, his stomach began to sink. The mortals were unnecessarily violent, and there were times she would come home with a bruise or scrape from an encounter. His thoughts began to get darker as he still saw no sign of her.

*crack*

Shouto froze as he whipped his head around. On instinct, his left hand erupted into a blazing flame that crackled aggressively. His eyes searched but found nothing. He sighed as he lowered his hand, and let the flame die.

These thoughts had put him on edge. He needed to relax.

Just as his muscles began to unwind he turned around and was met with a sight that made him tense once again.

"Momo!" He rushed towards her lifeless form, not taking notice of the sudden dropping temperature or the fact that her body had suddenly appeared out of, what seemed, thin air.

Shouto slid onto his knees as he brought her into his arms. She was cold as ice. Her face was deathly pale and her lips were blue. He pressed his ear to her chest and felt panicked at her slow heartbeat.

Shaking her he called once again, "Momo!" He continued to shake her, "Momo!"

Just as he was beginning to lose all hope her eyelids began to open with great difficulty. "Ssh-shouto?" Her voice was trembling as she began to shiver violently.

The red and white haired boy ripped off his cloak and wrapped it around her tightly.

"I-I-I'm ss-so c-c-cold…"

"It's alright." He held her securely against him, "I'm here."

The two were completely oblivious to the approaching footsteps that brought a dense fog with their every step.

"Do you care for her?"

Shouto's grip on Momo tightened as he turned to the voice.

"More than me?"

There before him stood a beautiful woman. Skin like snow, hair like frost, lips a pale rose. Her empty gray eyes were unfocused as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. He didn't have to ask to know who'd hurt the girl in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" He asked evenly.

The woman's soft dreamy voice responded eerily calm, "I froze her heart."

Shouto's heterochromatic eyes widened as he looked down at Momo and took note of her uneven breathing. She was definitely blue now, and it was obvious that she was struggling.

"Why?" He seethed.

"You never came home." The woman kneeled before him. "She kept you from me."

The woman's frigid fingertips reached for his cheek, but he quickly turned away, completely put off by her touch. "She did nothing. I chose to leave and never go back."

The woman's demeanor appeared to waver as she slowly pulled away her hand. She appeared unsure now and slightly hurt by his venomous words. Her pale hand was brought back to her chest as she cradled it.

Shifting Momo in his arms Shouto closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He recalled a spell that would allow him to release an excessive amount of body heat, but due to its adverse side effects, he would have to concentrate it to one side of his body. Choosing his left, he pressed his face to Momo's and began to quietly whisper the spell he'd memorized by heart. Shouto felt his body become unusually warm as he began to have the strong desire to peel off his clothes. Momo's freezing skin had become comfortable against his own.

Instinctively she began to burrow herself into him as her body sought his warmth.

As he concentrated on his spell he ensured to fill his mind with happy and positive thoughts, most of which consisted of Momo. From her smile and gentle touch to her scent and sweet voice. Even when he was desperate to become a man, he thoroughly enjoyed his time as a boy for the ways Momo loved and cared for him so dearly. The way she held him and sang to him, all the times she cooked his favorite foods, and happily made him new clothes. Her unconditional love came in so many different forms it was almost frightening.

"Stop."

Shouto met a gray gaze.

"You'll kill yourself."

"If it saves her I don't care."

"You're wasting your time. She'll die either way."

"I won't allow it."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

The woman of white pulled away once again, startled by his bold claim.

She frowned before desperately asking, "And me?" She searched his cold eyes, "What of me?" She grabbed his shoulder, "What of me Shouto?"

His silence frightened her, and her cold façade began to crumble as she felt her eyes brimming with tears, "Sh-"

"You're my mother."

Momo convulsed.

"My feelings for you have not changed." He looked away from her to the ebony-haired beauty in his arms, "Regardless of what has occurred."

With him no longer watching her his mother allowed glistening tears to roll down her pale cheeks. No longer were her tears due to sadness and heartbreak but of relief and closure. Knowing that he didn't hate her and held no feelings of resentment towards her made her motherly heart beat painfully. She was undeserving and she knew. She was undeserving of his undying kindness and love for her. Not a day went by where she didn't regret her actions. Where she didn't regret hurting him.

Shouto began to panic as he felt his eyelids begin to droop. He barely had enough strength to keep his head up, but Momo was no better. She was only becoming colder and her breaths were getting shorter. He grit his teeth as he attempted to push out as much of his body heat as he could; he wouldn't allow all of this to go to waste.

Cold fingers suddenly brushed his scar. Immediately Shouto's head shot up and he was startled to find his mother's face so close to his own. Her large eyes no longer seemed empty and sad, but warm and loving. She caressed his cheek for a mere moment before smiling sweetly. Her hand on Momo's chest went unnoticed when suddenly Shouto felt something weakly hitting his chest.

Breaking the short eye contact with his mother he looked down to find Yaoyorozu sweaty, and attempting to push him away. Color was slowly returning to her cheeks as her lips took on their natural rosy hue once again.

"Shouto…" She groaned, "Too hot…"

He gasped as he allowed his body to calm. He felt the magic flush from his veins like a cold rush, and suddenly he was the one left weak and cold.

Momo in the meantime had regained all energy and consciousness. She immediately sat up and returned Shouto's cloak to his shoulders as she supported him.

"Where is she?" Shouto whispered hoarsely as he found himself pressed against Momo's warm chest.

"Who Shouto?"

He grit his chattering teeth as he attempted to look over the witch's shoulder. "M-My mo…" His words died though as the forest was empty save for themselves and the tweeting of birds.

She was gone without a trace as if she'd never been there.

* * *

Momo grunted as she slammed the cottage door behind them.

Shouto leaned on her heavily as he barely had enough strength to stand.

With gritted teeth, she stumbled with him into the living room where she, as carefully as she could, laid him down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Unfortunately, they hadn't begun a fire, so with a quick flick of her wrist and a hurried "Clipeus!" lightning bolts illuminated the room before striking the firewood and setting it aflame.

She fanned the flames before hurrying throughout the cottage and finding blankets. Coming back into the living room she barely noticed Midoriya, Lida, and Bakugo curled on top of Shouto attempting to warm him up. Swaddling him in blankets Momo brought him into her arms and held him tightly. She worried that he wouldn't come to as he continued to shiver against her. Thinking back on the multiple first aid books she'd merely skimmed through when she first took Shouto in she recalled a chapter on hypothermia. Something about skin to skin being the best way to warm an individual. The thought embarrassed her, but at this point she was desperate.

Yaoyorozu made quick work of Shouto's clothing, deciding it was best to at least keep his undergarments on. She then stripped off her dress and corset only leaving her underwear as well before once again wrapping Shouto in the blankets with herself included. It took a frightful amount of time, but he eventually began to stop shivering. His body was becoming warm once again, and he appeared calmer. After a while his breathing normalized, and, with relief, Yaoyorozu watched as his eyes slowly began to open.

"Shouto…" Her hushed voice got his attention as his bleary gaze met her own. She smiled warmly at him, but before she could ask him if he was alright she was startled to suddenly feel his hand on the back of her head crushing her mouth against his.

"Mmph!" Momo tightly shut her eyes before gasping and feeling his tongue slither its way inside of her mouth.

With a firm grip on his shoulders, the witch was able to pull her lips from his with a wet click. "Sho- kyah!" He was suddenly on top of her.

Momo's onyx orbs were wide with shock while her pale cheeks had become beaming cherries.

Shouto's eyes were feral as he stared down at his prey hungry and ready to strike.

A beat passed before Yaoyorozu registered her lack of clothing and covered her breasts. Then after a short thought, she turned onto her side away from the boys burning gaze. "Sh-Shouto y-y-you need t-to lay d-d-down or- Ah!" Momo yipped at suddenly feeling his hot mouth on her shoulder.

She shivered as she felt him press up against her bare back. The feel of his hard muscled body against her much softer one made her head spin and distracted her just enough for his hands to snake around her. The ebony haired woman gasped at feeling him meddle between her arms and then gently caress her breasts. She released a breathy groan at being touched in a manner she'd only dreamt of.

Shouto buried his nose into her inky locks and inhaled deeply, the scent of peach clouded his senses as his lust only grew with every squeeze of her breasts and every keening moan. He pressed his groin against her backside and he couldn't help the shiver that racked his body almost violently.

Finally, gaining some courage, Momo turned her head slightly to meet the Todoroki boy's heterochromatic gaze. Their eyes mirrored one another's desperate desire, and just before their lips met for another kiss Momo let out an especially loud moan as he pinched one of her breasts aggressively. She looked back down to his hands and bit her lip at the sight of him fondling her. It set a fire in her loins as she clenched her thighs. She covered her face in embarrassment. Shouto flipped her onto her back once again and slowly began to slip off her underwear. She was so embarrassed she could barely understand what was happening.

With a gentle touch, he separated her trembling thighs and laid eyes on his prize.

Momo peeked through her fingers as she watched him eyeing her. She slowly lowered a hand to weakly cover herself.

"D-don't stare, p-please…"

He made a noise that she couldn't decipher. It was something between a growl and a groan, but it was throaty and raw and made her all the wetter.

He pulled her hand away, and bent down to taste her as he muttered, "I can't help it."

Momo cried out at the feel of him licking and sucking her. He devoured her sex hungrily as he wrapped his arms around her thighs holding her in place. She squirmed and whimpered at the foreign sensation as she buried both hands into his red and white hair while her back arched.

His tongue began to wriggle inside her and the feeling made Yaoyorozu choke, "Sh-Shouto! Ah! Don't-!"

It was overwhelming and indescribable what she was feeling, but as her lower belly began to tighten Momo's nails bit into his scalp. Her legs instinctually desired to close, but his broad shoulders prevented her from doing so. The erotic sight of him between her legs and forcing them open was maddening. She was so close she could almost taste it, and the ministrations of his tongue were a torture. Her whole body began to tense, and just as she was going to release a final cry, he stopped. She involuntarily whined at the loss as her body shook with the need for a release that could only be brought on by him.

"Shouto…" She pleaded, "Please…"

He came back to her swollen lips a kissed them bruisingly. The witch groaned at tasting herself on his tongue.

Everything was coming to Shouto as pure sinful instinct, so he couldn't help but make her suffer a bit more as he abruptly moved to her ear and whispered, "For every time you left me high and dry."

She bucked at his words as she felt her sex pulsing desperately. She moaned at his fingers suddenly stroking her sensitive nub. It was torture, and for a moment she was merely lost in the desire for pleasure and she was becoming a fiend for the flesh, specifically Shouto's, but Momo gained some sanity as she felt his body begin to slip between her legs. He nibbled on her neck as she spoke. She attempted to keep focus as she could _feel_ the purple flowers he was planting on her porcelain skin.

"Shouto what… what's gotten into you?" She breathed the question quietly, but he heard it loud and clear.

Her voice was thick with lust, and it made Shouto's erection more painful as he harshly ground his clothed cock onto her weeping sex, she dug her nails into his back as she whimpered at the raw sensation. The noise she made was too good to leave alone so he did it again, and again until he felt her wetness soaking into his underwear desperately with each torturous grind. As she clawed at him helplessly for release he relished in her compliance that was borderline sinful.

Fortunately, there was an attempt to stay focused as the heterochromatic boy pondered her question as he tried to calm himself, if only slightly.

When he'd begun to awaken in the cottage he had felt cozy and warm and he noticed he was sleeping against something soft. As he sensed his surroundings it became more and more clear to him that not only was he wrapped safely in blankets, but that he was also being pressed against something… something he'd only dreamt of feeling in the most erotic of dreams. When his situation dawned on him the wild desire for Momo and her body became insatiable, and it immediately filled his body with an energy to act. The warmth of his body flooded his veins with fire causing his blood to boil painfully. He had to have her.

Momo breathed into the thick air as she waited for his response. When she took note of his extended silence her hands moved from his scratched back to his head. She grabbed his cheeks and attempted to ask her question again, but at meeting his eyes she swallowed her tongue along with her words. His dark hooded eyes burned into her skin cauterizing it with their intensity. She then whimpered as Shouto suddenly latched his hot mouth onto her breast. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she squirmed. Once again he was holding and fondling her as he suckled her relentlessly. Yaoyorozu couldn't help crying out as he bit her before releasing the abused flesh. He moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Momo shivered at the feeling of the saliva on her breasts cooling making her nipples hard and erect with the stimulation.

Her voice was breathy as she pleaded with him for some kind of mercy. She jolted as he bit her again. Before she could protest his aggression she gasped at feeling something hard probe at her sex. She instinctually pressed a pale hand to his abs. A silent sign to slow down. Onyx eyes met gray and blue. The two shared an intense stare as the silence became thick between them. Momo bit her lip before caving and allowing her innocent eyes to finally look at him. Her eyes widened. The young witch attempted to fathom his size as she allowed her hand, which was pressed against his taut abdomen, to slowly drift down until she touched him.

Shouto shook as his skin broke out into goosebumps. He hung his head low as he grit his teeth.

Momo watched his expressions in fascination as she lightly stroked him.

He hissed and his brow drew together before her soft fingers suddenly gripped him a bit tighter. He flung his head back with a bit back moan, and with glossed over eyes Yaoyorozu admired the sweat beading down the column of his throat as his muscles rippled and twitched with his excitement.

Her ears burned at the foreign sound that she desired to hear more of. She was only able to pump his shaft once more before he gripped her wrist and pinned it to the rug. She stared wide-eyed as he was once again upon her.

"I can't take it anymore."

Momo gasped as he began to push into her and her body immediately tensed. The pain that came with the bodily intrusion was expected, but the intensity was not.

"Shouto…" She gasped his name painfully making him pause.

He met her eyes and she watched the battle raging within him to just keep going or to stop and let her adjust.

His fingers reached forward and brushed over her cheek before his hand firmly settled onto the top of her head. He used her as leverage and muttering an apology, he thrust into her fully to the hilt.

Momo's nails of her pinned down hand dug into Shouto's knuckles as her other pierced his side. Her teeth, meanwhile, decided to chomp into his shoulder as she released a loud groan. She breathed heavily and attempted to calm herself as her walls fluttered around him nervously.

The male above her, on the other hand, was doing all that he could to not succumb to complete and utter euphoria. Her tightness was unimaginable. She held him like a vice and the sensation intoxicated his mind with pleasure as he tried not to move in fear of hurting her anymore. The pain of her nails and teeth were just an added pleasure to his fogged brain making him wonder when he'd become such a masochist. He couldn't help the uncharacteristic moan that he'd been holding back as it had escaped him upon entering her. It was just too good, she was finally his. Shouto jumped at suddenly feeling her hips weakly buck against him. He bit his tongue as his legs trembled. He released her hand and gripped her hips.

"M-momo…" He bit out, "don't… do that…"

"M-" He met her teary eyes, "Move..."

Her whispered request was enough to drive him insane, but not needing to be told twice he slowly pulled out and pushed back into her gently. The two sighed as the movement caused an electrifying sensation to travel up their spines.

Momo felt a mixture of burning pain and pleasure as she attempted to regulate her breathing. Every thrust back into her though left her breathless as her nails scrambled desperately up his arms.

Shouto watched her expressions carefully as he felt his control slipping.

He couldn't resist bucking into her a little harder, and couldn't help but be pleased with the loud gasp that escaped her full lips as she choked on his name."Sho-!" He refused to let her finish as he did it again making her cry out as she held onto him desperately.

His thrusts then became quick and successive piercing into her deeper and deeper. Yaoyorozu moaned for him desperately confirming that she was his as he stimulated hidden places that made her scream. Shouto was quickly lost in the pleasure of Momo's soft body as he thrust into her relentlessly. Her erotic expressions made his hips snap harder as he wanted to see and hear more. She whimpered sweetly as he dug into certain places that made her toes curl. He watched, hypnotized, as her breasts bounced while his sweat dripped onto her porcelain skin. This moment felt surreal to his hazy mind and he was scared to wake up as she began to murmur bold proclamations of love. He came closer to her face as he wanted to hear more of her love for him. He wanted to know how important he was to her, and how he was her everything.

"I love you… Shotuo Ah! I lo-ve you…oh god…"

He kissed her deeply. His confession expressed in between their lips. Momo moaned as his tongue twisted around hers. He greedily swallowed her cries.

Momo held him tighter as she felt a coiling in her lower belly that lead to her head thrashing to the side. She gripped the carpet above her as her voice became higher.

Shouto growled at feeling her become impossibly tighter. "Momo…"

"Shouto!" She sobbed out his name as feelings and sensations became too much and for a moment her body curled into itself before her back arched off the floor and she cried out her orgasm.

She trembled violently as her red and white-haired lover continued to move inside of her now with gritted teeth. He roared possessively as he pinned Momo down to the carpet, and began to thrust into her more wildly than before. Yaoyorozu screamed in unbelievable pleasure as her oversensitive nerves cried for mercy. Her legs kicked when suddenly Shouto sunk his teeth into her neck with a loud moan, and his hips jerked messily. A warmth filled her body causing a tingle to spread all across her skin. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she trembled at the sensation.

Pale fingers lazily doodled on golden skin.

Inky locks ticked a sharp nose.

Momo watched dreamily as her lover's broad chest rose and fell with each breath. His hard body felt wonderful beneath her fingertips. Each dip and crevice excited her as she innocently explored.

Shouto relished the sensation of her soft hand as he enjoyed the soothing touch that was all her own. He didn't know if it was the sex or the fact that she was so close, but her peach floral scent was stronger than usual and it was beginning to relax him to sleep.

"She was looking for you."

His eyes focused as her soft voice alluded to an important conversation. He didn't need to be given specifics to know what she was referring to.

"I guess it was expected."

"She thought I stole you."

She sounded put off by the claim, he couldn't help but chuckle. "You stole _something_ alright."

There was a weak slap to his chest that made another chuckle escape him. Another lengthy silence passed between them. Momo peered up at him through long lashes. He stared at the fireplace absentmindedly. She hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching up and lightly touching his face. She felt his cheek twitch, but he seemed to not mine as the witches nails trailed up to the imperfect skin of his scar. The pads of her fingers lightly stroked the smooth ridges of damaged skin.

Shouto's eyes slowly drifted closed as he enjoyed her ministrations. But suddenly they stilled. He waited patiently for her to start again, but she never did. Her digits merely hovered over his scar. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Momo stare at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Shouto you… I just realized… I mean…" Her fingers touched his red skin. "You're immortal…" She whispered incredulously, "this shouldn't be here…"

Truly, he was surprised it took her this long to notice. Amongst the many questions she'd asked those few months ago when he'd told her everything she never questioned this, and at the moment he was thankful and hopeful she may never ask, but he wasn't that lucky. He sighed as he reached up and laid his hand on top of Momo's. Her warmth was reassuring to him as he nuzzled her hand.

"This scar…" He began, "was not just due to an accident. It is also, somewhat, a curse."

Yaoyorozu looked at him owlishly.

"Mother hated the fact that of all my siblings I looked like father the most, or at least my left side did."

Onyx eyes left him and peered into the blazing fire as she rested her head on his chest knowingly.

"When things began to hit a tipping point she could barely stand to look at me. It began to drive her insane. She also knew that my father took pride in the fact that I looked like both of them. His dream was her nightmare."

Any possible words were caught in her throat as she felt her eyes begin to brim with tears.

"So she decided to get back at him the only way she knew how. She did pour that boiling water on me, but she also laid a curse on it to never fully heal, as if a mortal wound, so that it would remain forever."

As he spoke the tears fell, and if he felt their searing heat or not he would never tell. He merely continued to speak as she continued to listen.

"It backfired on her though. I think she thought, in her altered mental state at the time, that she couldn't feel guilty because she was just destroying the part that represented my father. If anything, she must've thought that she was doing the both of us a favor, but it's now become a reminder of what she'd done and of a moment of the past she'd rather forget, but never can. She ended up hurting herself more in the end."

Momo absorbed Shouto's softly spoken words as she understood his mother a bit more now. Deciding to not poke and prod at the topic any longer she let his words hang in the air a moment longer before they disintegrated and finally disappeared.

The silence of the living room was consumed by the crackling of the fire, and somewhere in that noise, Shouto missed Momo's movement because next thing he knew she was above him and pressing her lips against his once burnt skin. The feel of her lips was odd. The nerves of his skin were mostly dead so whenever there was a touch against his scar it merely felt like a light pressure, but her lips were different. Much different from her small fingertips that had been caressing him before. The spot where she'd laid her plump lips almost tingled with warmth and butterfly kisses. It caused his stomach to knot and flip, and his fingers dug slightly into her waist as she slowly lowered her face in the crook of his neck where he felt her warm breath. As if the touch of her lips on his skin had awakened something in him a flurry of emotions assaulted his heart as he felt years of pent-up feelings burst. Shouto held her tighter as a silent tear slipped down his damaged cheek. "I love you too, Momo."

* * *

 _ **Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated!**_

 _ **INSPIRATION FOR STORY (Authors note): This story was inspired by an art trend that became very popular amongst the Japanese art community last year and into this year. The trend is basically a kind of before and after I guess you could call it. Basically, a beautiful witch is drawn finding/capturing a little boy who's not in a good condition (wounded, starving, dying) in the first picture. In the second picture, there's then a time skip where the boy is full grown and the beautiful witch still looks the same, and usually, its alluded that the boy and the witch now have a romantic relationship as the little boy grew into a handsome gentleman. How each artist chooses to portray their OC characters and story is totally up to them, and I've just seen the many different versions and have loved the whole concept and idea, and thought it'd be fun to make a todomomo plot out of it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading my story!**_


End file.
